United
by gordongirl18
Summary: Sam is having dreams about Michael and Lincoln from Prison Break, he tries to convince Dean to go find them.


Just a quick note: This is my first fanfic, I'm usually a reader not a writer but this one would not leave me alone. This is told mostly from the Winchesters point of view. If you like it let me know and I'll continue.

Sam and Dean Winchester sat in yet another run down hotel in the middle of who knows where. Sam was at his usual spot, in front of the laptop. Dean sat on the bed cleaning all of the brothers' weapons, as was his nightly routine, when Sam called his brother over.

"Dude come look at this."

"What? I'm busy."

Sam grits his teeth and tries again. "I want you to read this story I found."

"Fine, bitch!"

"Jerk" comes Sam's usual comeback.

Dean went over to the table his brother was sitting at and read over his shoulder. The story his geek brother wanted him to read was an update on the Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield case. "Dude we already know about this case. Burrows kills the Vice President's brother, goes to death row, his brother Michael, a bank robber no less, is in the same prison and they break out along with 6 other upstanding prison citizens."

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother's black and white view of the world. After all the things they have hunted over the years one would think that Dean would see the gray areas that exist sometimes. "No, Dean, that is the story that has been released to the public but I think there is something more to it. "

"Why would you think that?"

"I just think it is strange that Burrows in on death row and his brother happens to rob a bank and goes to the same prison and they both happen to break out together. Don't you think that there may be something more to this story?"

"No, Sammy, I think that it is just how they tell it. Why does it even matter? Shouldn't we be looking for a new gig instead of browsing prison break out stories?"

"It's Sam for the last time and I've been researching this story in our down time for a while now," Sam fairly snarled as he stalked around the room. He stopped pacing long enough to see his older brother's trademark smirk firmly in place. Oh how he would love to punch that smirk off his face just one time!

Dean sat watching his angry little brother pace around their small hotel room. "Easy jolly green giant our neighbors may think and earthquake is going on in here with you stomping everywhere." Dean narrowed his eyes as he noticed that his little brother ignored him and became increasingly agitated.

Sam abruptly stopped pacing and looked at Dean as he said "I think these guys need our help".

Dean was dumbfounded as to why they would help 2 escaped convicts they don't even know. "What? Why would we help them? They are escaped convicts, a murderer and a bank robber in case you forgot!" Dean yelled at his brother.

"Have you forgotten what it is like to be labeled as a serial murderer when you didn't commit the crime?"

"That isn't the same at all" Dean said offended by his brother's low blow that dated back to when a shape shifter stole Dean's skin and committed various murders and assaults.

"I think it is. I have researched both Burrows and Scofield. Michael Scofield was a structural engineer at a prestigious firm when his brother was arrested. Then all of a sudden Scofield robs a bank? Then when he does rob a bank he requests Fox River where his older brother is sitting on death row. Then they see an opportunity to escape together? That is too many coincidences Dean." Sam finishes his rant and stares at Dean. He knows that he may have went a little over board but he doesn't care. This case reminds Sam too much of himself and Dean as kids. Dean practically raised Sam and they would both kill to keep the other safe.

Dean walks to Sam and sits beside his little brother on one of the tiny beds in their hotel room. "Look Sam I don't know why you are so intent on this case but we need to get back on the road soon."

"I just gave us a job" Sam spits out at Dean, frustrated by his obliviousness, "I want to go to Chicago to see if we can find these guys."

Dean is dumbfounded by this tangent Sam seems to have gone off on. "You want to go after two escaped convicts and what, capture them for the bounty?"

"NO DEAN!" Sam yells at his thick headed brother. "I want to go help these guys-". Sam pauses when Dean gives him a murderous look and says "You want to help convicts Sam? Why what is it with this thing you won't shut up about?"

Sam looks at the floor and Dean gets an unmistakable feeling that a chick flick moment is coming, "Dean please" after that soft question Dean knows a moment is coming. "These guys, brothers, remind me of us. Lincoln raised Michael when they were kids. Michael went to that prison to break his brother out, I know it."

"How do you know this" Dean asks but at the same time dreads the answer.

"Well..." Sam drawls out and Dean suddenly knows without a doubt what happened.

"Did you have a vision Sam? I'm tired of playing I want to know now!"

Sam winces at Dean's sudden anger. "Not really a vision but a dream, I dreamed that I was Michael Scofield. I saw myself being abandoned by my Dad and my Mom dying. I saw Lincoln taking care of me and I saw myself rob a bank and then plot Lincoln's escape. I was there in the prison when they escaped." Sam broke off and watched his brother's reaction. Dean has his usual mask of indifference on and is very quiet.

Dean has tuned out and is comparing Lincoln and Michael's childhood to their own. There are too many similarities to ignore. He knows he's going to give in as soon as he sees Sam's pleading gaze but he prolongs the inevitable. "Sam I know there are similarities here but we need a real job, not some casual whim to go to Chicago of all places."

Sam tries to reason with Dean. "Please we can help them. We know how to blend, how to disappear. You are legally dead for God's sake! We can just go find them and give them a little guidance. They don't have anyone anymore, just each other. They need help."

"How will we even find them Sam? They are in hiding!" Dean bellows. "We can't just call them and say ' Hi guys need help? Oh you do? Well meet us at Starbucks on the next corner'. We need a plan Sam!"

Sam suddenly smiles because if his brother is talking plans he is considering going to Chicago. He has to approach this carefully "I know where they will be Dean, if we get to Chicago by 10 tonight then they will be in a 24 hour store stocking up on supplies."

"How do you know this? Jesus are you linked with one of these cons or something or did you just pull that out of your ass?"

Sam speaks slowly so his brother can understand "No, when I dreamed I was Michael he glanced at his watch and it said 10:06 on today's date. I know the store is 24 hours because the store has all those floor stickers that say ' 24 hours every day, including holidays'." Sam finished with an infuriatingly triumphant grin.

Dean smirks himself and says "Well brainiac, how did you know it was 10:06pm and not 10:06am?"

Sam freezes up beside his brother, "I don't think if you are on the run from cops that you would be out in the daytime" he rationalizes. "And 10:06pm is still early enough that the store won't be deserted."

Dean see the pitiful look on Sam's face and says "Ok Francis get packed we have a date in Chicago at 10:06pm". He notices Sam's arm come towards him and stops him with an upraised hand "If you touch me all bets are off and we stay here and go play pool".

Sam smiles sheepishly "I was just stretching, I swear" even though his ears are even turning a little pink.

Dean lets out the breath he has been holding happy to have avoided a chick flick moment after all. "Whatever geek, get packing."


End file.
